Raimundo Pedrosa Vs Yami Yugi
This duel takes place in megasean3000's fanfic Xiaolin Showdown/Yu-Gi-Oh Crossover 1 Notes *This is the last duel of this fanfic, and the winner takes possession of the ancient stone *Raimundo customises his deck, so it shares his, Kimiko's, Omi's and Stephanie's cards, while Yami customises his deck, so it shares his, Joey's, Tristan's, Tea's, Duke's and Mai's cards. Duel Recap Start at 4000 lps. Yami's turn *Summons Joey's Alligator Sword (ATK: 1500) *Sets a card Raimundo's turn *Summons Omi's Neo the Magic Swordsman (ATK: 1700) *Attacks Alligator Sword *Yami activates his face-down: Spellbinding Circle, stopping Neo, and dropping his ATK by 500 (ATK: 1200) *Sets a card Yami's turn *Sacrifices Alligator Sword to summon Joey's Legendary Fisherman (ATK: 1850) *Attacks Neo (Raimundo: 3350) *Sets a card Raimundo's Turn *Summons Clay's Slate Warrior (ATK: 1900) *Attacks Legendary Fisherman *Yami activates his face-down Joey's Shield and Sword, swapping their ATK with their DEF. (SW: 400) (LF: 1600) *The attack is reflected. (Raimundo: 2150) *Slate Warrior's effect activates, when it's destroyed in battle, the monster destroying it loses 500 ATK points (ATK: 1350) *Sets a card Yami's Turn *Summons Tea's Fairy's Gift (ATK: 1400) *Activates Tea's Elf's Light, increasing Fairy's Gift's ATK by 300 (ATK: 1700) *Attacks directly *Raimundo activates his face-down Negate Attack, ending the Battle Phase. *Sets a card Raimundo's Turn *Activates Stephanie's A Legendary Ocean *Summons Stephanie's Kairyu-Shin (ATK: 1800)>(ATK: 2000) (He's Normally-Summoned since it's stars are 4 now.) *Attacks Fairy's Gift (Yami: 3700) Yami's Turn *Sacrifices Legendary fisherman to summon Curse of Dragon (ATK: 2000) *Activates Polymerization, fusing Curse of Dragon with Gaia the Fierce Knight in his hand to form: Gaia the Dragon Champion (ATK: 2600) *Attacks Kairyu-Shin (Raimundo: 1550) Raimundo's Turn *Activates Ants in the Pants, creating two Ant Tokens each turn (DEF: 500) *Sacrifices both Ants to summon Omi's Dark Magician (ATK: 2500) *Activates Omi's Book of Secret Arts, increasing Dark Magician's ATK by 300 points (ATK: 2800) *Attacks Gaia the Dragon Champion (Yami: 3500) Yami's Turn *Activates Dark Magic Ritual, sacrificing Valkyrion the Magna Warrior from his hand to summon Magician of Black Chaos (ATK: 2800) Raimundo's turn *Two more Ant Tokens come to the field (DEF: 500) *Activates Swords of Revealing Light, trapping Yami for three turns. *Sacrifices both Ants to summon Kimiko's Insect Queen (DEF: 2400) Yami's turn *Activates Joey's Scapegoat, making four Sheep Tokens (DEF: 0) *Sacrifices one Scapegoat to summon Joey's Jinzo (ATK: 2400) *End of Turn 1 Raimundo's turn *Two more Ant Tokens come to the field (DEF: 500) *Sacrifices both again to summon Clay's Seiyaryu (ATK: 2500) *Activates Fortress Whale's Oath, tributing his Tyrant Dragon from his hand to summon Fortress Whale (ATK: 2350) Yami's turn *Activates Equal Rights, if Raimundo has monsters whose total stars are more than the total of his monsters, he can summon monsters from his deck until his field is full, but he has to sacrifice three monsters to do so. *Yami summons Joey's Red-Eyes Black Dragon (ATK: 2400), Mai's Harpie's Pet Dragon (ATK: 2000) and Duke's Orgoth the Relentless (ATK: 2500) *End of Turn 2 Raimundo's turn *One Ant token is summoned (DEF: 500) due to the fact that the Monster Zone is full. *Activates Cost Down, discarding a card so that the monsters in his hand decrease by two stars. *Sacrifices the last Ant Token to summon Legendary Knight Leader (ATK: 4000) Yami's turn *Activates Torrential Obliteration, destroying all monsters on the field, and both players lose life points equal to the total ATK points of the destroyed monsters, which comes to 26,150. (Raimundo: 0) (Yami: 0) It's a tie, but they choose not to go on, since Raimundo wanted the Ancient Stone fair and square and not risk Yami winning. Category:Fan Fiction